


Chateau Cordeillan-Bages

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Roman and Bayley meet each other for their romantic getaway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - Scenic Chateau Getaway

Bayley looks out the window of the car as they get close to Château Cordeillan-Bages.  The only thing that would make this moment better would be Roman being beside her.  Unfortunately they had been doing different events in different places so it had been easier to simply meet here.  She looks up at the driver as he pulls to a stop, unable to hold her smile back. 

 

After getting her bags and paying the driver, Bayley heads inside.  “Wow,” she whispers as she looks around.  She walks up to the reception desk and smiles at the man standing there.

 

It doesn’t take long for her to get everything settled and she heads for their room.  She closes the door behind her, moving to the bed to set her things down.  She looks around the room and lets out a satisfied sigh.  This is more than she could have asked for, maybe even more. 

 

Bayley unpacks as she listens to music she’d turned on.  She isn’t sure when Roman will be here for sure, but she wants to have her things unpacked before he does get here.  She also decides to grab a quick shower to wash away the travel.

 

Roman walks down the hall to their room.  His flight had gotten in later than scheduled and then he had to deal with getting his rental car.  He still isn’t sure how they managed to screw the reservation up.  But the good thing is they worked with him and they were able to get him another car.

 

He walks into the room, smiling at the sound of music coming from the room.  He closes the door behind him and walks in the rest of the way.  It’s then he sees Bayley standing at the balcony doors looking outside.  He sets his things down before walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist.  “Hey,” he says before kissing the side of her neck.

 

Bayley smiles as she leans back into his hold.  “Hey,” she says.  She turns in his arms and slides her arms around his neck.  “Flight got in late, huh?”

 

“Yeah.  And then there was a mix up with our rental.”

 

Bayley frowns.  “What kind of mix up?”

 

“I still don’t even know.  But it’s worked out.  We have a rental and I’m here.”  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“I’m going to go grab a quick shower and then we can head out to dinner.”

  
Bayley nods.  “Okay.”  She smiles up at him.  “This place is amazing.”

 

Roman gives her another quick kiss.  “And we’re just getting started.”


End file.
